Baction- A boogie Wit da Hoodie
by Rayrayndem
Summary: On vaction


You walk in, the room is beautiful, you had a balcony view of the beach, you walked in more to your right you see the bathroom, you walk in the mirror is huge, it had his and hers sink, you turn to the shower you noticed it had a glass door. You began to think about the nasty shit you and Erik could do in this shower you bit your lip and closed your eyes just the thought of you and him wet hot water running off of him and on to you kissing and touching each other, him sucking your neck and making his way down to your breast, you stroking his dick, letting out moans as he works his way to your stomach then licking your clit, You snap out of it and leave the bathroom; you didn't notice that Erik left to bring the cart back down to the lobby , you walk around the room the bed was king sized you belly flopped on the bed then turn to be on your back you moved your braids from out under you to get more comfy. You felt yourself drifting off to sleep, Erik comes back in the room he licks his lips at the sight of you on the bed he walks towards the bed and hovers on top of you. He kisses you softy on the lips that wakes you up "hey." You say sleepily "hey." He says in a deep voice, he then dives into your neck attacking it like pieces of meat, "Era...k" you cry out in pleasure he's sucking on your sweet spot using just enough teeth to where he know it's getting you wet . he continues to devour your neck, he takes his right hand and trails it down to your shorts, with one hand he undo your shorts, " Fuck" you cry out he index finger find its way to your clit he begins to rub it. "Shit E." you moan, "You like that?" he ask in your neck "mmhm" you say, "Nah I wanna hear you." He growls in your neck, he pulls your underwear to the side in your shorts and places his finger in side you, "oooohhhhh ssshhhhiiitttt" you moan. "Damn princess you wet as shit." He says, then his index finger was joined by his middle finger; "Oh shit!" you cry out. "Yeah just like that." He whispers in your ear you feel yourself about to come undone on his fingers then your phone rings; "what the fuck!" you huff, it was your mother. You pull away from Erik fast before you come undone on his fingers, "hey ma." You say nervously answering the phone "what you got lost or something? You forgot to call me." She says with an attitude, "sorry ma I was sleeping" you said "right." She said as your speaking to your mom Erik gets up and walks past you not before putting his two fingers that your wet pussy was on in his mouth you mute the phone " Yo your so nasty" you say shaking your head, " yeah I am but like I said you like that nasty shit." He says before diapering into the bathroom. "Heeelllooooo, (Y/N)? Are you listening?" "Oh sorry mommy." " okay I'll let you guys go have fun, take lots of pictures call me before you go out tonight, love you sweetie." "Love you too mommy." You reply.

"It's so beautiful out babe". You say with delight "yeah it is nice as fuck." He responds you find a spot on the beach, you take of your shorts; you are wearing a Rugrats one piece swimsuit you got from Forever 21 it was orange with Reptar's face on it " come on E lets gets in the water!" you say while pulling on his arm, " ite damn, you such a little ass kid." He says, he gets up and starts taking off his shirt you watch him slowly take off his shirt your eyes trailing his amazing body the scars on his body turned you on something crazy , he caught you eye fucking him; " is there something I can help you with?" he says smirking. "Nah I'm good just keep doing what you're doing, you're doing great sweetie." You respond, he walks past you laughing to him; you watch him walk away so you can see that ass of his, you bite your lip and follow behind him. You meet up with him now you both are hand in hand walking towards the water, you feel people staring at you and Erik, the way your brown skin was getting kissed by the sun, the way your butt jiggled as you walked, him with his brown skin also getting kisses from the sun, his scars looked extra beautiful in the sun he looks down at you and decided if people wanted to look and stare he'll give them a show. He scoops you up, you are now laughing and smiling, he spins you around in his arms you hold on to his neck laughing and smiling still. You make it to the water he kisses you and lets you down, "Erik you are crazy." You say laughing " crazy bout you (Y/N)." he says smiling showing off his smile and gold caps, you and Erik play in the water like two big ass kids; "baaee don't get my hair wet." You whined "how am I going to mess up your hair, you got braids?" He says smiling, he then throws you over his shoulder, spinning you around it was like it was only the two of you on the beach, the vibe was on some BET romantic movie shit you loved every minute of it.

After your time at the beach it was time to get ready for your first night in Miami, you get back to the room you let Erik shower and get ready first cause you knew you needed more time than him, he lays out a pair of black ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, jean jacket and converses. You offer to iron his jeans and shirt while he showered, you fished ironing his clothes and laid them on the bed, you then go to your duffle bag that held all the shoes you brought with you, you find a pair of red block heels, then you go in your suitcase to find a long black bodycon tube dress that you knew that hugged your body just right, you decided to wear your favorite choker with your name necklet it was gold Erik got it for you; you take out your makeup bag, your army of smell goods and your jean jacket. You hear the bathroom door open and stem leaving the bathroom, " I would give that a minute, before I showered I lit that bitch up!" he says, you look at him in pure disgust " damn Yo you know I had to go in there after you and you just goin to disrespect my nose hairs and my eyebrows." You say rolling your eyes "you'll be ite." He responds laughing "just hurry ya fine ass up so we can get this night stated." He commands, you make your way in the bathroom you first do your hair over in a neater bun, then you lay and slay your edges with edge control then take your edges toothbrush and lay them down even more then you take your scarf and wrap it around your edges. "E!, can you hand me my bonnet?!" you yell from the bathroom, you open the door and there he is in all black, his two gold chains, his round gold frames, half his hair in a half bun and the other locs are in his face, he didn't have his shoes on yet or his jean jacket but he was still looking good as fuck. He's looking in his phone while handing you your bonnet. He looks up from his phone, "Yo can you bring Yo ass on we got shit to do." He huffed, "I'm coming damn." You yell "not the first time I heard that." He smiles showing off his gold caps, you roll your eyes and close the door.

An hour and a half later you, came out the bathroom; it's like he can smell you and gets off the bed. "Damn babe you look amazing." He exclaimed "thank you baby" you giggle "so are you ready?" you say jokingly "damn baby you really out here trying to kill theses hoes." Erik says while putting on his jacket, it was six o'clock, you pass the mirror that was on your way out the door you and Erik are looking good so you pull out your phone, "come on E let's take a picture, of you being like me." you laugh "don't you mean you being like daddy?" he said in his deep voice you roll your eyes, you take a picture "me and my seed" you post on snapchat. Erik goes to his snapchat app to see the picture "Really Babe? I'm ya seed?, okay keep that same energy for later on." He says shaking his head, you stick your tongue out at him before you walk out the door, walking pass him he slaps your ass hard "that ass is mine when we get back." He grins at you, " isn't it already yours?" you say seductively, while looking him up and down, then licking your lips then walking pass him so close that he could almost taste the vanilla and Coco butter mixed into your skin.

You wait for him in the lobby while he gets the car, you FaceTime your mom; "OKAY (Y/N) I see you baby!" your mother says over the phone snapping her fingers, "Ma you are too much." You laugh "no but thank God I got with Yo daddy the other options not a good pick." She said shaking her head. (My mother has really said that to me, I'm not making it up.) "Okay ma I gotta go I'll call you in the morning, love you." "Okay sweetie I love you too." You hang up and walk towards the car, Erik gets out and opens the door; you make a surprise face, "what?" he asked puzzled "oh nothing it's just chivalry suits you." You say while getting into the car, Erik rolls his eyes and gets in the car; "okay so where are we going?" you ask in excitement "to hell if we don't pray." He responds sarcastically, you roll your eyes at him and he drives off. "No really where are we going?" you ask again, this time Erik says nothing he listening to the GPS, you decide to play in your phone since Erik wants to be "Mr. Secret agent" you get to your designation, your eyes get big as hell; you can't believe this man really listens when you talk, "oh my God Baby!" you say jumping in your seat. He turns off the car, and looks over at how excited you know he caused that big goofy smile made him smile. "Aren't we a little over dressed?" you asked, "nah we look good, besides we are doing other stuff tonight besides this." He says "Oh My God I can't believe I'm finally here." You squeal, Erik opens your door and you wrap your arms around him panting kisses all over his face, "come on baby we don't have time for this, well not right now." He smirks he takes your hand and leads you to into the building you notice big hand coming up from the ground, you see people trying to make their way to the hand you the ticket booth," can I have two tickets please." Erik says to the woman she hands him the tickets, you are so excited you can't stop smiling. You and Erik enter the museum, you been talking about visiting the Holocaust Museum in Miami and he surprised you and took you.

You walk into the museum it's beautiful, noticed the names of some of the people that died during the Holocaust, some had pictures somewhere names with no faces you give Erik a look like be nice, he looks at you like " I will try" you go into a room where the wall was covered in pictures of victims, you couldn't help but feel bad, Erik took your hand and walked with you, you went into another room where videos where playing of German troops making men, women and children dig holes then when they finished digging they shot them in the back, the image of a little boy being shot brought tears to your eyes, you whipped away your tears, "Do you wanna leave?" Erik asked holding your hand, "no." you say finally you enter a room where the last thing people saw families being torn apart, "oh my God." You whisper, Erik now leading you towards the door, "wait, E what's wrong?" you ask whipping the final tear from your face. "If I knew you were going to cry at this shit I wouldn't have brought you here." He says angrily. "Babe I'm fine, it's just sad to see what happened, to see how they were treated worse than animals." You say, "it's just seeing you cry fucks me up babe, I don't like that shit." He says in a whisper, "Babe I am fine, I like learning about things like this, you know that." You said smiling, "look can we go now I'm hungry." He says grabbing your hand then kissing it. "Okay babe we can go."

The car ride was quite, you were the first one to speak. "Thank you babe for taking me to the Museum, I really had a good time." You lean over to the driver's side and give him a kiss. "Anything for you baby, just no more crying unless it from me blowing ya back out." He laughed, "ugh you so nasty." You whine, "So what are you in the mood for baby?" ask rubbing your stomach "and before you say me nasty, I need real food." "Damn you took the word right out of my mouth." Erik laughed. He looked up places to eat in South Beach he found one that he thought the both of you would like, ten minutes later you arrive in front of "Coco Bambu" it looked quite just like he promised, Erik got out the car and made his way to the passenger side and open the door; " thank you sir." You say "you are welcome my lady." He responds. You make your way to your table the waiter gives you a drink menu and a food menu, "what you drinking on babe?" Erik asks "I'll just have red wine" you respond. "You think got Hennessey?" he asked rising his eyebrows. "I don't see why not." You say the waiter comes back note pad in hand Erik orders yours and his drinks, then he orders a whole lobster, and he orders you lobster tails; the waiter takes both menu and now it's you and Erik alone. "I'm having a good time baby." You say "I never thought I would make it here and I don't know how you convents my mom and grandma that you are not crazy." You say laughing "like I said you just mad cause I'm they favorite." He says smiling "Whatever Yo." You roll your eyes at him, the waiter comes back with your wine and Erik's Hennessy (being Erik he drinks it straight gurl I'll pray for you tonight). After talking and laughing with each other your food finally arrives, "ugh finally!" you cry out you both thank the waiter, Erik pours you more wine; "Sir are you trying to get me drunk." You laugh "he looks at you "maybe I am" he said smirking "let's see how the night goes" he continues, "Yes lets." You respond while taking a sip of your wine.


End file.
